


Parallel Universe

by dearestdelight



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Gay, Sad, angsty gay, if u like pain read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestdelight/pseuds/dearestdelight
Summary: hyunjin realizes that time could also be cruel





	Parallel Universe

Hyunjin never really thought that one day she’ll be tied to this one girl. Never did it cross her mind that she’ll even start talking to this girl until one day she receives a text from her friend.

 

 **(7:00 PM) Gowon** : Hey

 

 

 

> **(7:22 PM) Hyunjin** : Oh, hey sorry I was just doing something
> 
>  

**(7:22 PM) Gowon** : I’ve got a friend. You should hit her up.

 

 

 

> **(7:23 PM) Hyunjin** : What? Are you serious?
> 
>  

**(7:23 PM) Gowon** : Come on just talk to her  
**(7:23 PM) Gowon** : Just text her hi or something

 

 

 

> **(7:24 PM) Hyunjin** : Okay. Give me her number then.
> 
>  

**(7:24 PM) Gowon:**  Let’s get it

 

 **********  

 **(8:01 PM) Hyunjin** : Heyyy

 

 

 

 

> **(8:02 PM) The Girl** : Hey
> 
>  

**(8:03 PM) Hyunjin** : You’re Gowon’s friend right  
**(8:03 PM) Hyunjin** : She told me to message you

 

 

 

> **(8:04 PM) The Girl** : YEAH, SHE TOLD ME TOO
> 
>  

**(8:05 PM) Hyunjin** : I’m Hyunjin btw

 

 

 

> **(8:05 PM) The Girl** : OH, I KNOW
> 
>  

**(8:05 PM) Hyunjin** : DAMN DID GOWON TELL YOU WHO I AM

 

 

 

> **(8:06 PM) The Girl** : SHE DID
> 
>  

**(8:06 PM) Hyunjin** : DAMN HER  
**(8:07 PM) Hyunjin** : What’s your name btw?

 

 

 

> **(8:07 PM) The Girl** : She didn’t tell you?  
>  **(8:07 PM) The Girl** : My name is Heejin
> 
>  

* * *

 

It started with just a few simple texts. Hyunjin didn’t really think it would even go anywhere but then they started to talk almost every day. Hyunjin found herself fond of Heejin. As days passed by, Hyunjin only ever thought of Heejin. There were a few girls who tried to talk to her but Hyunjin couldn’t go for them as she already chose to stay with Heejin. Even when her best friend told her that she should be careful around Heejin, she never had any second thoughts about Heejin. After some time, Heejin confessed to her. Hyunjin said that they should take it slow first as she didn’t want things to turn bad in the end and Heejin agreed. Hyunjin was serious about her though. Even though there wasn’t any commitment. Hyunjin’s heart was already committed to Heejin. Hyunjin wanted to make things better for her. She knew that Heejin had a past that traumatized her. She wanted to make Heejin happy and somehow feel less empty because of what happened before.

 

One day, Heejin asked her if they can meet up and of course Hyunjin agreed to do so. They agreed to meet up at a convenience store.

 

Yes, a convenience store.

 

Hyunjin thought to herself that the venue doesn’t matter if you’re with the person you truly like.

 

 **(** **5:43 PM) Hyunjin:** Come inside

 

 

 

> **(5:44 PM) Heejin:** I'M NERVOUS
> 
>  

**(5:45 PM) Hyunjin:** ME TOO. JUST COME INSIDE.

 

 

 

> **(5:45 PM) Heejin:** WAIT 
> 
> **(5:45 PM) Heejin:** LET ME GET READY

 

Hyunjin sat down and waited. She was nervous. Her hands were shaking. She thought to herself, what if Heejin stops liking me after this meeting. Her heart was beating out of her chest because she was so nervous. Suddenly, a girl comes in the store. It was Heejin. As soon as she saw Heejin, her heart calmed down. Heejin approached her and gave her a small hug. Hyunjin froze a bit but hugged her back. Heejin just sat across her. They just kept looking at each other. Hyunjin couldn’t say anything as she was too shy to do so. Heejin grabbed her hand which made Hyunjin feel secure. Heejin couldn’t stop looking at her. Hyunjin couldn’t even look at her straight. Hyunjin was too shy but she felt so happy. And that's when she realized that she really wanted to keep Heejin. 

 

Things were going a bit too fast though and Hyunjin knew this. They were already saying sweet things to each other. They were telling each other that they love each other. Hyunjin wanted to take things slow incase things end too quick but sometimes she just couldn't stop it. There were times Hyunjin would feel like she wanted to back away because she was scared that things might just end too fast because they were both a little bit too fast too. She also felt that Heejin is still broken by her past relationship but Hyunjin couldn't leave just her. Hyunjin really cared for her. You could also say that Hyunjin loved her. Though she wasn't exactly in love yet, but she was getting there. She was already falling and she knew she couldn't just stop that. She opened her heart to her even though she knew that there's an ending. 

 

 **(6:02 PM) Gowon:** Hey bitch. We're going to Starbucks.

 **(6:02 PM) Gowon:** I'm fine with third wheeling. We will pick you up.

 

 

 

> **(6:03 PM) Hyunjin:** OH MY GOD WAIT
> 
>  

**(6:04 PM) Gowon:** Okay sis take your time

 **(6:37 PM) Gowon:** Sis where you at

 

 

 

> **(6:38 PM) Hyunjin:** WAIT I AM GETTING READY
> 
> **(6:51 PM) Hyunjin:** OKAY I'LL GO DOWN
> 
>  

**(6:52 PM) Gowon:** Okay we will go there and wait for you

 

 

>  
> 
> **(6:54 PM) Hyunjin:** I can't GO OUTSIDE
> 
>  

**(6:56 PM) Gowon:** TAKE YOUR TIME. NOBODY IS GONNA JUMP AT YOU.

 

 

 

> **(6:58 PM) Hyunjin:** OKAY I AM GOING OUT.
> 
>  

**(6:59 PM) Gowon:** GO GO GO

 

Hyunjin went out of her apartment and saw Gowon and Heejin outside. Heejin got a little shy and hid behind Gowon even though Gowon is shorter. Hyunjin couldn't help but laugh. She approached the two and greeted them. Together they walked to Starbucks. Gowon kept pushing Hyunjin and Heejin together but they were both shy. They arrived at Starbucks and Gowon said she would order first. When Gowon left to order, Heejin took this chance to hold Hyunjin's hand. Hyunjin was surprised at first but she smiled and looked away. Gowon came back and Heejin tried to cover their hands but Gowon saw anyways and laughed.  After they were done drinking their orders at Starbucks they went out to talk back to Hyunjin's apartment building. Heejin didn't hesitate to hold Hyunjin's hand as they walked together. Hyunjin wanted to smile really widely but she held it back. They reached the apartment and Gowon went away for a while to give Hyunjin and Heejin some privacy. As soon as Gowon left, Heejin pulled Hyunjin into a hug. For Hyunjin, hugging Heejin made her feel safe and happy. 

 

Days passed by and they would still always talk to each other but then one day Heejin started acting strange. Hyunjin noticed some changes but she didn't let it get to her. She just went with the flow but Hyunjin felt like things were already nearing the end. They were only with each other like less than a month but things were already turning unclear.

 

After a few days, Heejin finally told her.

 

 

> **(9:45 PM) Heejin:** Hey. I'm sorry I haven't been replying. I wasn't really ignoring you. I just didn't know how to talk to you. My mind is a mess. I don't know how to put these things into words. I'm so sorry. I feel like things are going to fast for us and I don't think. I want anything serious right now, nor do I want to be committed. I still need to fix myself and learn to love myself. Please understand that this could be what is good for the two of us. I love you, Hyunjin and I'm sorry. Take care.

 

Hyunjin was hurt by this. She really loved Heejin and she wanted to keep her even without having a label. But all she could do was try to understand Heejin. Heejin needs time. She still needs to fix herself. Hyunjin didn't want to be selfish so she just let Heejin go. She knew that they got together at the wrong time. So she let her go. Hyunjin thought to herself that maybe in a parallel universe, when everything is alright, when timing is kind to them, maybe they can be together again. Hyunjin thought to herself, that maybe it is better to just wait and see what happens but she should also try to move on because she could just be waiting for nothing at all. 


End file.
